Mistaken Demonic Identity
by Overlord Exor
Summary: This story was inspired by The Simpsons episode with Fat Tony and his cousin Fit Tony


**Dark 64: Hey everyone, this is 64 here filling in for E. This is a one-shot story of Star Vs. The Forces of Evil. I don't own it, the show belongs to Disney XD plus this is before the appearance of Toffee like between the part where Star froze Tom.**

 **The title is the story's title**

Marco and Star were walking back home from school; with an assignment of creating a project "How about a project on the history of weapons?" Said Star as she was skipping. "Yeah... except we had our project decided by Miss Skullnick. We have present a project on the attraction of opposites." "The attraction of opposites?" "It mean that two thing that completely different that can create a reaction." "Reaction? I knew a princess name Reaction, she was one of my pals at the Bounce Lounge. Wonder what happen to her?"

 **Cutscene: A princess with six arms with the lower half of a spider was dragged into St. Olga's reform school for wayward princesses screaming.**

"(SHIVERED) I had a cold chill just now." "Anyway, we got the weekend to complete and hope no monsters, princesses that tried to pretend to be you or masked robots will ruin it." Marco prayed. "If not... then we get to fight monsters for the weekend!" Cheered Star as Marco opened the door.

"Oh Romeo, I have to tell you before it's too late. I... am pregnant." "(GASP!)" They looked to see Mr. and Mrs. Diaz watching a show with a handsome deer man with a beautiful doe woman who was pregnant "Please Carmelita, is the baby mine or the belongs to my heartless twin brother Lance?" "Is the baby Romeo or Lance's, stay tune to the season finale of Romeo and Carmelita; The Baby belongs to..."

Star and Marco were baffled by the show as Mr. and Mrs. Diaz were watching. "Uh mom, dad? What are you watching?" "(GASP) Is that the Romeo and Carmelita?! The most dramatic, romantic, violent show in the dimensions?!" "Why yes Star." Said Mr. Diaz. "A nice young man from a different dimension set it up for us and gave us over 1 billion free channels!" Said Mrs. Diaz. "A billion channels?! How can we afford it?!" Screamed Marco. "And who is this nice young man speak of?" Wonder Star. They then heard the toilet flush and footsteps to see a familiar face "A toilet that does not spew lava? This dimension is fascinating." "YOU..." Star said anger. "Who me?" "Flaming Kitty Paw!" Star fired a cat paw on fire at him who dodge out of the way. "Whoa! What did I do?" "You know what you did! You tried to kill Marco and tried to make me fall for you with that blood moon light!" "No I didn't, that was Tom!" Yelled the demon. "Nice try Tom, we weren't born yesterday!" "Wait before you kick my butt, let me proof that I'm not Tom." "We're listen." "OK, I can believe I'm saying this since it will enraged Tom. Star, I'm dumping you." Star and Marco's eyes widen "Whoa... if you're not Tom, then why do you look like him?" He pulled his phone and showed them a photo "I'm his identity cousin, Zom." The photo shows Tom raging out in anger while Zom crossed his arms looking annoyed. "That is wrong in so many levels." "Try being related to him. You'll see that being torture is better then that." They looked him as he walked towards Mr. and Mrs. Diaz "I hope you're enjoying the cable I installed." "Oh yes, we are." "We will give a great feedback for you." "OK, I leave you guys while I'll go out." "OK, enjoy."

They were outside as They took a good look at Zom. Unlike Tom, he was well dressed in a sweater vest with a book with pencils as cross bones, long pants that aren't fill with holes and well tied shoes "You look like him except without the glasses." "I took them off when I took my eye drops." He put them on his glasses over all three of his eyes. "OK... so why are you here? Revenge for what we did to Tom?" Ask Star as Zom took his glasses off and polish the lens "No, two things; one: I want to apologize for Tom's actions for trying to tricking you and trying to kill your friend." Marco gulped a little "Did you thaw him out?" "And give up peace and quiet from his ranting on how Star dumped him and trying to get her back, no way." "Yeah, I can imagine that." Said Star. "And two: I'm hiding out here so I can meet with my girlfriend." They looked at him with shocked looks "You have a girlfriend?" Said Marco as Zom groaned "Yes... I have a girlfriend and please don't kill me because I really tired of avoiding not to murder for being _her_ boyfriend." Star chuckled with confidence "No force in the dimensions except St. O's can make me want to kill you." Zom looked at her "Nothing?" "Nothing." He looked at Marco "Grabbed her wand for insurance reasons." "OK?" Star gave Marco her wand "Come on, hit me with all you got!" "Fine. It's... Princess Aquarius of Oceana-topia."

Star's eyes started to twitch as she strangles Zom "AQUARIUS?! THE FAMOUS SINGING IDOL OF THE DIMENSIONS?! THAT AQUARIUS?!" Zom started to turn white as Marco was trying to free him "STAR! YOU KILLING HIM!" Star released Zom as He was gasping for air "Should of tied up her arms." "Sorry, sorry but I can't believe that an idol like her date someone like you! No offense." She said and apologizing "None taken but please don't squeal to her fans that I'm here. Their hungry for demon blood." Marco cough in his hand "Before we lose track, who is Princess Aquarius?" Zom turned back to his color "Aquarius is a princess of Oceana-topia and a famous singing idol in the multi-dimensions. A fan literally waited 4 weeks for a ticket to her concert and stabbed over 50 fans, 6 bodyguards and her father, King Neptune for her autograph." Marco gulped as Zom pulled out his phone "Here what what she looks like. "He show Marco a picture of a beautiful girl with long Lapis-water hair in a Onyx-black dress who's lower body was a huge fish tail. "Uh..." "She's a Mermaid." Said Zom "Whoa..." Star ran back home and brought out a notepad "Can I have her autograph, please?" Zom and Marco looked at her "What? I'm one of her fans."

They followed Zom to the Mall where Star was amazed by the sight. "It's like Quest Buy but without the weapons." Zom was playing one of Marco's handheld consoles which tick Marco "Hey! That's one of my games!" "Zom looked at him and remembered "Oh yeah... your folks said it was cool for me to play one of them and I think I got to the final boss of this game." "WHAT!?" Marco looked to see and Zom was right which made him covered his eyes "No spoilers, no spoilers!" "Sorry [he paused the game] I was trying to help. I didn't mean to make you mad." He grabbed his game and wonder how he manage to beat the last 12 bosses "Tell me how you beat them?!" Zom looked at him "Won't that spoil the game for you?" Marco realized "Oh... right." "But a hint, isn't a spoil right? Aim for the head and heart, that is a simple kill point but heart for me." Marco looked confused "Why?" "I have 5 hearts. It's a demon thing, don't ask since it take 10 hours to explain." "OK..." "So anyway, that Ludo guy; is he a short monster with a beak, wearing a skull and holding a staff with an army of monsters like a frog man, a minotaur, a chicken and some dude with balls of spike for hands?" Star went to his face "Hey, how do you know them?" "Cause, they coming out of that rift." He pointed behind her as Ludo and his army came out of the rift.

"Star Butterfly, hand me that wand NOW!" "Ludo, how did you find us?" "My fly minion heard your plans but got hit by a fireball by that geek!" He pointed at Zom who was annoyed "I'm not a geek and I hate bugs that all." Zom looked behind them and saw the fan group that been trying to kill him. "(GULP!)" He looked at Ludo's group and grinned "Oh OK, we'll give you the wand." They looked at Zom "WHAT?!" "WHAT?! I mean... excellent!" "If you would be so kind to RELEASE PRINCESS AQUARIUS THAT YOU CAPTURE AND TRIED TO STEAL HER FIRST KISS!" "WHAT?!" Ludo and his troops to see a group of beings and creatures from different dimensions wearing t-shirts and dresses with Aquarius' picture on it while carrying a banner that said "WE Aquarius!" that looked serious peeved. "KILL THEM!" "FOR AQUARIUS!" Yelled the fan group as they charge at Ludo and his troops. Ludo freaked out "STOP THEM!" He ordered his troops as they were dragged into a fight cloud with Ludo as he was grabbing the ground. They witness the most gruesome fight between the fans and Ludo's army which made Marco and Zom covered each others eyes but Star loved the sight of it "Cool." Zom couldn't take it and pulled Star and Marco into the mall.

Zom tried to regain his focus as he was a little traumatized "OK... did not expect that to happen." Marco looked at him as he was holding his chest "So... that's" "Yes." "Who want to" "Yes." "For dating" "Yes." "They're scary." "I know." Star grinned "At least I took a pic of it with your phone, Marco." They looked at the phone to see Ludo being strangled by a fan with her hair. Zom looked creeped out "That is wrong in so many levels." Star chuckled "So where do we meet her?" Zom cleaned his glasses "She said to me to meet her at the Earth dimension's mall mini pool." Marco looked at him "You mean the fountain?" Zom looked at him "That's what it's called? Huh, hard to tell when her place is underwater and only have islands with streams and lakes. (Marco looked at him) Their dimension is mostly oceans." "I see."

The walked through the mall and noticed a ton of stores with one thing in common; no weapon displays. "Whoa... no weapons, no security traps, no live products and no living structures. Impressive." "With some amazing treats like slurpies." said Star as she remember her first one. "Many flavors and you can mix them up with a huge cup." she said while spinning around "Except when you got your first brain freeze." Answered Marco.

 **Flashback: Star was chugging ing a super-size slurpie and experience the dreaded; Brain freeze. "(SCREAMING IN AGONY)" She ran through the store, blasting everything in sight. "Clean up is needed."**

Star shutter "It was so good and painful at the same time." Zom looked at them "Ice is a rare element in the underworld since its mostly volcanoes and fires." Marco paused and remember the punch "What about that punch at the ball?" "That was sugar cubes in the shape of ice cubes." Marco's eyes looked surprised "That explains the sugar rush I had last night." Star was searching for Princess Aquarius, she noticed the group of people surround someone in a wheelchair "*Gasp* ITS HER! *SCREAMING LOUD*" Zom and Marco covered their ears as Star charged towards her destination while knocking down every guy and girl in her way to see her. Aquarius looked surprised as Star grabbed her wheelchair and pushed her towards Zom and Marco as the crowd groaned in pain when she left.

Aquarius was smiling as Zom pushing her chair as she was singing a song and Star was drooling as a crazed fan as Marco was covering his ears since Zom warned him about it since it has a hypnotic effect. She looked around for something "Is there a bathroom here?" Star took place where Zom was "I know where the bathrooms are!" She race towards the washrooms leaving Zom and Marco behind as Zom looked depressed and sighed steam. "You OK Zom?" Zom looked at him and sat near a bench "I've been thinking of something when I was dating Aquarius. I've been thinking about why she's dating someone like me?" Marco wanted to answer but he was interrupted by the one person he didn't want to see. "Marco Diaz." Marco looked annoyed "Jeremy Birnbaum." "Branbum?" Marco snickered at what Zom said but Jeremy sneered at him "Oh look, little Marco had a nerdy friend." Zom straighten his glasses " I now know what's your deal against Marco. You insult and torture him since deep down inside your tiny body; you know that you are an insignificant worthless human who can't do anything without your wealth to assist you as you slip away and be forgotten like garbage which no one will care for you." Jeremy looked horrified as a crowd form around them and whispered on how a rich child was secretly hiding that about himself and Marco was smiling that Zom was protecting him but Jeremy said something that went too far. "Oh yeah... Well... That girl you're with, she just using you as a tool." Zom's eyes glowed as he growled in pure rage, Jeremy backed away as his clothes burned up, leaving him in his underwear which were Space Unicorns Boxer Shorts. Zom snapped out of his rage and looked deeply disturb but Marco and the crowd laughed at him while taking pictures as Jeremy ran shouting "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

The crowd disperse as Marco laugh at the photo he took "I'm keeping this as long as Jeremy is my rival." He looked at Zom who was covering his face with his hands "Uh...you okay buddy?" Zom looked up **"NO! I AM NOT OKAY!"** Marco backed out as Zom sigh "Sorry for my outburst, my friend. It's just... I refuse to let my anger to reflect myself to Tom. One anger attack is all it takes to mistaken me for Tom." Zom groaned at Marco got up "Here, let me buy you a snack." Zom looked at him and pulled out a credit card "Used this and it will give me great results on my reward program account." Marco grabbed it and read the card "You steal this and your soul is mine." Marco gulped at it as Zom calmed him down "Calm down, it won't steal your soul if I gave it to you willingly."

Star was admiring Aquarius as she was putting on her makeup as she noticed Star "Do you want the mirror or have to used the swirling fountain?" Star laughed "It's called a toilet, Aquarius the Singing Queen." Aquarius looked depressed and sighed which worried Star "Are you O.K.?" "Yeah... It's just that, only Zom was the only one whom treats me like myself and not an idol. To be honest, it involves more than seeing me as myself. I really fell madly in love with him." Star was surprised on how Aquarius really feels for him as they heard an explosion. Aquarius looked shock and worried "Oh no... The fans!" "Marco and Zom!"

Star ran out of the bathroom as Aquarius wheeled herself out to see Zom was swinging a metal bat at those same fans while protecting a group of kids "It's me you want, you simple-minded fools! Leave these kids alone!" He kicked one of the fans in the gut. "How about we slice your head off to leave those kids alone?" Marco was karate chopping the fans "Man... and I thought Tom was the worst." Aquarius was steamed as she rolled towards her fans "CEASE THIS VIOLENCE AND HATE!" The fans stopped to see their Idol as Star was behind her holding her wand to blast them. "I demand you all to leave!" One of the fans knocked Star's wand out of her hands with a tray. The wand was spinning in the air as one of the fans tried to catch it but Zom ran towards it _("If one of them grabs that wand, this dimension it'll turned into another underworld!")_ Zom jumped as he launched a fireball for an extra boost of speed and snatched the wand from the fans' grasp. He raised the wand in the air as it glowed engulfing him in it's magic "The... **Power of** this... **Is changing me!"** Zom screamed as he grew in size; his horns grew longer, his fangs became sharper, his height increased to the ceiling, huge gargoyle wings burst out of his back as all three of his eyes glowed an ominous red. **THIS POWER IS INCREDIBLE! I CAN FEEL IN COURSING THROUGH ME WITH POWERS OF UNKNOWN MAGIC!"** The fans surrounded him and threw weapons and explosives at him but it was ineffective to him. He looked at them with a his third eye as grin ominously as he screeched at them as ghostly smoke came out of them and their bodies also with them as Zom was absorbing them. He wiped his mouth and chuckled **"I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT TO THEM BUT WITH A LEECH PLANT. I ENJOYED THIS POWER!"** Marco grabbed his arm "Zom! Let go of the wand! You're better than this!" Zom slapped him away with rage **"WHY SHOULD I?! TO BE WITH A SINGER WHO CAN NEVER UNDERSTAND MY FEELINGS! OR SOMEONE WHO NEVER LOVES YOU AND BECOME WEAK FOR ANYONE TO KILL ME?!"** Aquarius looked surprised "I... Never understood his feeling?" Star wand Marco charged at his as Zom grabbed them **"NOW DIE!"** He started to crushing them in his claw as he saw Aquarius was forcing a orb of magic of water. She had tears in eyes "I WANT MY ZOM BACK!" She blasted him with the explosion of water at him as he lost the wand and his hostages as he shrunk back to his size.

Zom woke up in Marco's bed in a change of clothes then his own "Huh... What? Where in the underworld am I?" "My room." He saw Marco with a bowl of soup on a tray. "Marco? What happen today? I can't remember after grabbing Star's wand." Marco looked away "You want corrupt by Star's wand, killed Aquarius' crazy fans and said some things that we never thought about you." He looked horrified and looked at his hands "Has Aquarius... Left?" Marco shook his head "She's... Outside wait for you." Zom looked out the window to see her looking depressed. He walked down the stairs to see Star with her wand looking ticked off "Uh... I'm so sorry for what happened at the mall." Star crossed her arms while holding her wand "I'm not the only one, you need to apologize." He looked at her and nodded. He walked outside and saw Aquarius looked staring at the sky "Aquarius..." She flinched and looked down "I'm... Sorry for what happen" "No. I'm sorry." He looked shocked "I kept thinking we having a great time together and ignore the threats that happen to us. It doesn't matter what happen in the past! (She started to cry) No wonder you think I never care!" Zom looked hurt "Aquarius... No it's not like that! Its my fault! I'm the one to blame for everything! I was being a fool!" "I DON'T THINK YOUR A FOOL!" He backed away "I'm sorry." He moved her hair out her eyes "You honestly think I don't care about you. I was just... Trying to be with someone who loves me for being the real me." Zom wiped her tears as she looked down "I didn't know." She sighed sadly as Zom looked a little happy "Do you know what great about being together?" She looked confused "What?" "I keep seeing the real you." She blushed madly and pushed him while snickering "I can't believe you said that!" He grabbed her by the wast "There's my angel of the sea." "You promised not to call me that in public!" He lifted her in his arms "No ones watching." He tossed her in the air as they laugh together happily and Aquarius continuously kiss him all over his face.

Marco and Star were secretly watching them "I'm glad they managed to fix the misunderstanding." Star smiled and noticed something on the shelf "What's this?" She picked up a note with a picture of Aquarius with her autograph. _"Star, thank you for forgiving Zom for the incident at the mall. I hope this will be a token of our friendship and maybe some day, I'll ask for your autograph. From Aquarius._ Star squealed happily as she hugged it as they heard an explosion. They came out to see Zom's face covered up in ashes as Aquarius had her hair puffed up "Why does that always happen?" She giggled and hold up a necklace with a seashell shaped crystal "It's my mom's Crystal, it creates a blast whenever it's heated up. That's why its in always grow in underwater area with below freezing temperatures." Marco had an idea "Uh... Aquarius?" She looked at Marco "Yes?" "Can I borrow that for a school project?" She looked at him and nodded "OK, promise you give it back." She tossed it to him as Zom belch smog, lower Aquarius back to her wheelchair and grabbed his stomach "Oh... You said I ate those fans by sucking their souls and bodies, right?" They nodded as he hacking something in his throat. His cheeks puffed up as he barf out one of the fans. They looked at him with disgust looks as the barf covered fan curled up in a traumatized position as Zom stood up and noticed something he never knew "When did I grew wings?" Aquarius smiled nervously "We'll tell you later."

 **THE END**

 **Dark 64: Hoping it's great for you readers. Leave a review if you want to and have a good day.**


End file.
